Check Yes Juliet
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: If home is where the heart is then Kenny's heart is definitely with him, his Juliet. Bunny, Kenny/Butters. M for major lemon


I found a new OTP!!!! Too bad there are only 2 pages of complete fics for it T-T

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Kenny grinned, walking through the knee deep towards his destination. He knew he was going to catch a cold, but he didn't care.

It was Christmas Eve and he was on his way home. No, not to the rundown house he lived in with his family. If home is where thee heart is then his home was definitely with him.

He halted in front of the warm looking house where he lived. Who? It was Butters, the only person who could stop Kenny the man-whore from sleeping around.

Kenny dug in his pocket for one of the pebbles he had brought just for this. He tossed one at the upper right window, waiting for a few moments before throwing another.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Up in his room, Butters heard a soft _*chink* _as something hit his window. Puzzled, he went back to the book he had been reading, figuring that it was just a bug or something.

But there it was again.

This time he got up and went to the window. Leaning out, he spotted Kenny standing in his yard with the warmest smile on his face. Butters smiled sweetly.

"I'll be right down."

He ran straight for the door to his room, hoping that his dad hadn't locked him in his room again. He claimed that it was to keep Butters safe, but he knew it was really to keep him from Kenny. At least he was only locked in when his parents left.

He reached for the door handle and for a second he thought it was going to open, but it stuck fast.

Hamburgers.

Sighing he leaned back out the window.

"The doors locked." His voice was trembling and he was on the verge of tears.

Kenny just smiled. "Doesn't matter, we can have our Christmas right here." He called up.

Kenny's smile broadened into a grin. "You're beautiful, looking down from your window like that, it's almost like you're Juliet or something, buttercup."

Butters blushed and leaned farther out the window.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

Kenny bit the bait and kept on with the scene. He was surprisingly good at accidentally remembering things they read in English.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"Like I care. I die in the end anyway." Kenny laughed.

"That's not the next line!" Butters giggled, scooping the snow off of his windowsill and throwing it at Kenny.

"How bout we just skip to the part where I get some play." Kenny teased.

"If you can find a way up you're more than likely to play a game with me." He said, mock innocent.

Kenny just shrugged and swung himself onto the gutter pipe and began climbing.

"Kenny get down before you hurt yourself!" Butters was panicking now. He didn't like it when Kenny died. Even knowing that he would come back, it still broke his heart every time.

Kenny just laughed and started climbing faster, let no one say that Kenny didn't go out of his way for his boyfriend.

Swinging himself from the pipe he latched onto the windowsill and hauled himself up, landing squarely in the room.

Butters had turned away from the window, unable to watch. He didn't notice Kenny enter the room until he felt hot breath on his ear and heard the whisper. "What games did you have in mind.

Butters shivered a Kenny traced the shell of his ear with his burning hot tongue. "I-I nghhhhh." His reply was lost in a low moan as Kenny began to caress his sensitive stomach.

Coming to his senses, he shrugged Kenny off. "You'll just have to wait and find out." He teased coyly.

"Don't be like tat Buttercup." Kenny mock whined as he yanked his shirt over his head.

Butters seemingly gave in, pushing Kenny back onto the bed and straddling him. While he distracted him with nips and kisses, he laced his fingers with Kenny's and brought his hands to the headboard. He smirked against Kenny's pulse point as he secured his hands to the headboard and crawled off of him.

Kenny growled. Butters just laughed. "That's what you get for not following the rules." He winked and sauntered into the bathroom.

Kenny watched him as he went, more turned on at the restrictions than he had been in his whole life. Who knew that he was secretly into bondage?

Kenny strained against the black silk handkerchiefs that were binding him. God! He moaned, the chafing friction from the smooth cloth sending jolts of desire straight to his groin.

That _thing_ that Butters came out in didn't make things any better.

Kenny had really been expecting a maid's outfit, or at least for him to be dressed as Marjorine.

But this was _so _much better.

Butters had on a slinky black silk nightie. The obscenely short hem and deliciously low neckline were fringed with back lace.

"Oh goonghhhhhhhhhhhh" Kenny's words were once again lost to loud moans as the friction from the ties combined with the sinfully sexy sight in front of him.

Butters walked slowly to the bed, running his hands up and down his chests and thighs.

"This material is _soo_ soft Kenny, you should really feel it. It feels so good against my skin." He panted, his breath already hitching as his hands rubbed the liquid-like cloth over his heated flesh and pert nipples.

"Butters" Kenny panted. God! Did butters have to torture him like this?

Butters smirked, his cheeks flushed. He crawled onto the bed and towards Kenny.

Kenny groaned as Butters straddled him, grinding his hips leisurely against Kenny's. He could feel his lover's hot breath against his neck. Arching up, he silently begged Butters to do something, _anything_.

"Patience, dearest." Butters chuckled huskily. He pulled his head back, looking into Kenny's eyes. Kenny could feel himself grow harder (was that even _possible_?) as he looked into Butters' cerulean orbs. They were filled with love and lust and _good god_! They were sending sultry shivers down his spine.

"Butters _please._" He begged. Butters just smirked, slipping his fingers under the waistline of Kenny's pants.

"Now, now Kenny; you wouldn't want to miss the show, would you?" He said as he licked and bit his way to Kenny's zipper.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked through the haze. Butters ignored him in favor off grabbing the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down.

Kenny arched off of the bed. Butters being so close to his throbbing cock wasn't helping anything. Butters hummed, knowing it drove him mad, as he slipped them off along with the bright orange boxers.

Kenny hissed as the cold air of the room hit his erection. Butters licked his lips and lowered his head to give it one long sinful lick. Kenny sighed, thinking Butters would blow him to relieve some of the arousal.

Boy, was he wrong.

Butters sat back up, hiking the nightie up around his waist. All Kenny could think was 'What have I done? I took this innocent kid and turned him into…oh _god_ I turned him into a perfect sex kitten.'

Kenny's eyes immediately widened as Butters offered his fingers to him. Smirking, he played along, taking the three fingers into his mouth and coating them generously with saliva.

Butters slipped his fingers sensuously out of Kenny's mouth and slipped one inside of himself, gasping as the sensation. "_Kenny_" he moaned as he pumped himself with the finger, trying to brush his prostate. He added a second finger, moaning more wantonly as he scissored himself. Adding a third finger, he was rolling his hips, thrusting towards the fingers.

Kenny watched the whole show, ready to cum before Butters had even really touched him. It was all too perfect, the silk ties cutting into the flesh of his wrists, the tortuous foreplay, the sight in front of him, it was all too goddamned _hot_!

Finally deciding that he was loose enough, Butters took pity on Kenny and lowered himself slowly onto Kenny's throbbing cock.

Kenny almost came then and there, but he managed to hold on. He wanted Butters to cum first. He angled his hips slightly and bucked up, hitting Butters' prostate dead-on.

Butters practically screamed his name. That's what Kenny liked the most about his boyfriend, he was a screamer.

Butters slid up and down Kenny's cock, trying to find that spot on his own. When he did, he moaned loudly and kept right on it, desperate for release.

Kenny's thought were a string of _fuck_s and incoherent mumblings. He could already feel the heat pooling in his groin. What finally drove him over the edge was his lover's shout of "Oh _fuck_, god dammit _Kenny_!" and the spasms that followed, clenching down on his cock.

Breathing heavily, Butters slid off of Kenny's not soft dick and undid the ties. Kenny immediately brought his arms down to hold Butters close.

"I wish we could stay this was forever." Kenny whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"But we can't, they'll be back." He was close to tears, his parents always ruined everything.

Kenny regretfully hauled himself off of the bed and dressed himself.

"Until the morrow." He said with a single sweet kiss to his smaller lover's forehead.

Butters smiled sadly.

"Too bad we both die in the end."

He could hear Kenny's laugh as he climbed back down to the snow covered lawn and headed back to the house he shared with his family.


End file.
